


Touring

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from Hydro Stadium, Howard needs to decompress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touring

Returning back to the hotel after the fifth concert, Howard stripped of his cloths as he headed to the already turned down bed. The perks of staying in upscale hotels on tour, the beds were soft and pillows abound. At first he fell forward into the bed to feel the cool sheets against his skin. 

Rolling on to his back he closed his eyes and took the moment to let his body relax. His ears still rang with the noise of the crowd and the amplified music. His body still twitched here and there from the movements for the concert. 

He was pleased that the audience was thrilled with their show. He didn’t know how their fans would react with Jason not joining them this time around. The first night had been a relief. The fans just wanted them, wanted them on the stage to give them a show. And that was what they were given.

After a few minutes, Howard sat up and decided he wanted to take a shower. Get the night’s sweat off his body and hopefully find himself able to go straight to sleep.

Stepping into the on suite bathroom, he adjusted the shower and stepped under the warm stream. The warm water ran over him. The water ran through his hair, over his face and down his body. He reached for the cloth and soap and lathered up the bright white cloth. Running it over his chest and two long arms, he moved lower to his hips and down then back up his legs. He washed his groin, which found at that moment to enjoy the fondling. 

Groaning to himself, what a time to get aroused when all he wanted was to get clean and go to bed.

Knowing that sleep would be the furthest thing if he didn’t take care of his other ‘head.’ Taking the soap, he got his hands soapy. Turning to lean his back against the tiled wall, as he took his full member in hand. Running his hands up and down his cock, he moved with long practice what made him feel good, when he did this, being in lone moments. Some times on the stork he pulled on the head or he would reach down to his balls. But what worked best was a steady stroke that moved faster when he felt his own coming. The water washed away the jizm that shot out in to the spray.

Catching his breath, Howard shoved off the wall and stepped once more under the spray to remove what soap was left on him. Turning off the shower, he reached out to a warm towel and quickly dried off, the last being his hair.

Finding, hanging on the back of the door, a white terry night coat, Howard slipped into it and reentered his room. While he had been in the shower the night service had brought his pre-ordered late night meal. Working on the tour, eating habits changed, eating at odd times. Sitting down, Howard turned on the television to see what was on for late night and enjoyed his food. It wasn’t long before he found his eyes drooping. The warm shower and sexual gratification having relaxed him enough that he would find sleep before one in the morning.

Pulling the cool covers over himself, Howard closed his eyes and quickly found himself in dreamland.


End file.
